we were in love
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: Sungmin yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, lalu menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai objek masturbasinya. Hingga satu waktu Sungmin mabuk dan ia melakukan seks dengan Kyuhyun. Keraguan muncul saat mereka merasa tidak saling mencintai. Hangeng menyayangi Sungmin dan Heechul yang menggantung hubungannya dengan Hangeng. OneShoot. KyuMin. YAOI. Rated M. Hanchul. a little bit 2Min


We were in Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Jonghyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, Gyuri KARA, Kim Heechul, Lee Taemin, Sohee WG, Sulli f(x)

One shoot. YAOI. Rated M. NC. KyuMin. A little bit 2Min, HanChul

* * *

School life

FF request dari pumpkin ite, plot dan ide cerita pure milik pumpkin ite

Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan fanfict ini

ENJOY

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Note :

Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Changmin, Minho, Taemin, Gyuri : mahasiswa tingkat 1

Sungmin, Hangeng, Heechul, Sohee, Sulli : mahasiswa tingkat 3

_**'italic bold' : ucapan batin**_

* * *

Sungmin POV

"Sungmin-ah, tolong serahkan berkas ini pada setiap jurusan di fakultas" Hangeng, namja yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai ketua fakultas itu menyerahkan lebih dari dua puluh lembar fotokopian berkas tentang pemberitahuan acara yang akan diadakan oleh fakultas itu padaku yang masih berkutat mengetik sebuah surat perijinan untuk acara tersebut.

"Hm? Baiklah, tunggu hingga aku selesai mengetik ini" aku tersenyum, ia mendekat ke arahku, membelai rambutku dengan sayang hingga turun ke pipi kiriku.

"Hentikan, Hyung. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Heechul Hyung, mianhae" aku mengambil tangannya yang membelai pipiku hingga menjauh dari wajahku. Ia tertawa kecil, melepas kaca mata bacaku ke atas keyboard laptopku dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari ruang kesekretariatan dengan tawanya yang melebar.

"Tck, menghindar lagi" akupun hanya tertegun dan tersenyum tipis melihat kelakukan namja yang sudah ku kenal dari sekolah menengah itu.

Aku dengan cepat menyelesaikan surat ini, menyimpannya di data laptopku dan segera menuju seluruh kelas untuk membagikan berkas yang Hangeng Hyung serahkan padaku. Kelas pertama yang kukunjungi adalah jurusan seni musik. Aku mengintip sedikit di kaca pintu untuk melihat apa ada orang di kelas. Aku pun tanpa ragu membuka pintu setelah melihat ada dua orang yang sedang duduk diujung kelas.

"Permi-

-EVIL, SAENGIL CHUKKAE!" semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku hanya pasrah saja saat wajahku, kepalaku, tubuhku tersalut saus hitam beraroma menyengat yang kuduga adalah saus _jjangmyun_.

"Kau menyukai_ jjangmyun_ begitu banyak kan? Kami memberikannya padamu secara sukarela!" teriak salah satu namja bersuara tinggi yang mungkin saja kepadaku. Dan aku merasakan ada beberapa tangan yang mengacak-acak saus serta mie _jjangmyun_ itu hingga menyalut tubuhku. Mata dan hidungku perih, saus itu masuk ke dalam mata dan hidungku.

"Ti… dak.. bu.. kaaan…!" aku susah payah berteriak, yang ternyata sia-sia karena suara mereka yang jauh lebih keras dariku.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam saat merasakan ada guyuran air dingin dari kepalaku. Mereka menyiramku dengan _soft drink_ berwarna gelap yang mereka pegang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, semua orang dikelas mendadak diam. Aku membalikan tubuhku, melihat siapa yang datang hingga semua orang terdiam seperti itu.

"K-Kyuhyun Hyung!" teriak salah seorang namja manis yang ikut mengerjaiku

Orang bernama Kyuhyun itu terlihat bingung dengan keadaan kelas yang sudah sangat kotor dengan saus hitam dan _soft drink_. Empat orang yang tidak tahu diri itu pergi menjauhiku, mendekat, menangkap dan memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. hingga kulihat dua orang yang memegang botol soft drink itu menuangkan isinya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Lepaskaaan! Pergi darikuu, menjauhlaaahh!" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak namun akhirnya ia hanya diam. Karena tubuhnya pun sudah basah kuyup terkena _soft drink_ tersebut. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, aku yakin kalau semua yang ia kenakan basah. Bahkan hingga celana dalamnya sekalipun.

"Tidak! Tunggu hingga semua ini menambah kadar ketampananmu, Kyu" satu dari empat orang itu pergi ke salah satu meja, membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun berkrim biru tua dengan beberapa _cherry_ merah di atasnya. Aku yang sedang memperhatikan bagaimana kue itu akan menghiasi wajah orang bernama Kyuhyun itu, hanya bisa pasrah dan hampir terjatuh saat sebuah tangan menarik dan menyeretku pergi dari kelas itu.

Ternyata saat ketiga temannya yang sedang memeganginya itu lengah, Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dan menarikku untuk ikut pergi bersamanya. Aku tahu ini sangat memalukan. Bagian atas tubuhku sudah berwarna hitam pekat, rambutku yang sudah bercampur dengan mie dan itu membuatku cukup sulit untuk melihat. Tapi aku tahu juga bagaimana orang-orang di kampus melihat ke arah kami dengan aneh dan bisikan bahkan tawa yang meledak-ledak.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, melihat bagaimana pergelangan tanganku yang digenggam kuat oleh namja yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Dan ya, aku yakin wajahku berubah memerah -dan aku bersyukur dengan adanya saus hitam ini orang-orang tidak dapat melihatnya- dikarenakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, menuju telapak tanganku dan menyematkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku. Ia menarikku lebih kuat, dan aku sedikit berlari untuk mengimbanginya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah taman kecil dekat gedung olahraga kampus. Aku mendengarnya yang terengah-engah karena 'pelarian' ini, akupun juga namun lebih parah karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung melepas genggaman tangannya di tanganku. Tangan kiriku hampir saja merusak berkas yang kupegang, walaupun itu tidak berarti apapun karena memang berkas itu juga sudah berwarna hitam, seluruhnya.

Kulihat ia akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku, hingga tautan tangan kami terlepas.

"Ah~ aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Teman-temanku sudah sangat keterlaluan"

Aku menatapnya, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan kami. Aku memejamkan mataku saat kedua ibu jarinya menghapus sisa-sisa saus di kedua mataku. Tuhan, aku benar-benar berdebar dan tidak ingin membuka mataku karena malu.

"Gwenchana.." ucapku sangat pelan, karena jari-jarinya masih bergerak, menghapus saus di wajahku.

Aku dengan sangat terpaksa menegakan lagi kepalaku karena wajahku sudah bersih dari saus beraroma menyengat itu. Kulihat ia tersenyum, jari-jarinya beraksi lagi membersihkan mie dari kepalaku.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa" aku mengambil tangannya, memintanya untuk berhenti. Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau mati terkena serangan jantung karena sikapnya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"I-iya, ti-tidak apa.. apa.." aku mendadak gugup, sulit berucap saat ia membuka jaket kulitnya. Tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas karena kaus putihnya yang basah. Oh ya bahkan aku bisa melihat _nipple_nya yang mengeras karenanya. Pandangan mataku menuju arah leher putihnya, naik lagi ke bibir tebalnya dan berakhir di kedua matanya yang cukup besar. Tetesan-tetesan _soft drink_ itu masih terlihat di rambut dan rahangnya, turun menuju lehernya.

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah, pikiranku sudah penuh oleh pujian yang kulontarkan untuknya. Bahkan berkas kotor itupun kujatuhkan tanpa sengaja.

"Ah maaf, mereka juga merusak tugasmu?"

"Tidak.. itu bisa ku cetak ulang.." aku memaksakan senyumku

"Mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu" Kyuhyun memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuhku, menutupi kotornya baju biru mudaku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sekali lagi. Aku harus kembali, gwenchana? Mereka tidak berhenti membuat panggilan ke ponselku"

"Nde, kembalilah" aku tersenyum dan memunguti berkas itu untuk ku buang. Aku pun berjalan menuju gedung kuliahku.

Tak berapa lama, lagi-lagi, sebuah tangan menariku hingga berbalik arah.

"Pulang saja bersamaku" ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Aku menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, di apartemen Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Aku menikmati secangkir _green tea_ panas yang disajikan Kyuhyun di sofa ruang tamu. Aku memandangi ruangan yang cukup besar untuk seukuran mahasiswa itu. _Simple_ dan cukup berantakan, aku memakluminya karena namja biasanya terlalu malas untuk mengurus urusan tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Kulihat ada banyak sekali foto dari kamera polaroid di salah satu spot di tembok bercat putih itu. Kyuhyun bersama empat sahabatnya yang tadi siang salah sasaran memberi kejutan padaku. Di sebelahnya ada berbagai tulisan, mungkin dari teman-temannya itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"_**Evil, setan kecil, vampire, bokong besar.."**_

Aku tertawa membaca kata-kata itu, yang kuduga adalah nickname yang diberikan teman-temannya itu pada Kyuhyun. sepertinya Kyuhyun terkenal dengan kejahilan dan keusilannya. Dan juga, ya, bokong Kyuhyun memang terukur besar untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Sudah hampir pukul 6?! Ah~ kakao!" aku tersadar saat melihat jam dinding di hadapanku. Hari sudah sore dan aku belum memberi makan Kakao, anjing kesayanganku.

Akupun beranjak ke arah kamar Kyuhyun, mengetuk pintunya yang tertutup rapat.

"Ya?"

Ya Tuhan, aku melihatnya lagi. Kyuhyun yang _half naked_. Dengan rambut cokelatnya yang basah dan sedikit berantakan. Handuk biru tua itu, menutupi bagian _privat_nya.

"Aku harus pulang, ada yang harus kukerjakan"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu. Pergilah, teman-temanmu mungkin menunggumu" aku tersenyum kecil. "Dan, pakaianmu akan kukembalikan secepatnya. Cho Kyuhyun, jurusan seni musik, aku benar kan?"

Kulihat ia tertawa kecil, "Nde, hati-hati di jalan, Hyung"

Aku tersenyum dan reflek menahan pintu itu sebelum tertutup rapat karena dorongan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Saengil chukae.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapanku dan aku segera berbalik arah untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku. Padahal besok aku ada jadwal paling pagi, jujur, bayangan Kyuhyun tak berhenti berputar di otakku. Itu membuatku sedikit tak nyaman, gelisah, dan '_on_'.

Aku melirik sedikit tonjolan di balik selimut pink milikku, demi Tuhan, aku ereksi karena membayangkan Kyuhyun. aku melirik tak nyaman, mencoba memiringkan tubuhku untuk mencari kenyamanan. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba mengaburkan segala bayangan tentang namja tampan itu.

1 menit.. 2 menit.. 3 menit…

Aku menyerah

.

.

.

"Ngghh.. sshh.. ah! Aahhh.. aahhh.." tanganku bergerak lincah di genitalku. Sudah hampir lima belas menit, dan milikku hanya terus menegang dan menegang.

Memikirkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kulihat hari ini, terasa cukup untuk membuat kegiatan 'solo' ini menjadi lebih bergairah. Bibirnya, _nipple_nya, abs tipis serta kulit putih miliknya membuatku hampir gila. Aku tidak peduli apa aku akan menjadi gay nantinya, aku hanya sudah terbiasa menjadi sasaran para seme sejak di sekolah menengah.

"Ahhhh.. K.. Kyu.. hyun.. lakukan.. terus.. aahh.. yaa.."

Telapak tanganku bermain di kepala kejantananku, aku semakin melesakan kepalaku di bantal. Terkadang pinggulku sedikit bergerak, menggantikan gesekan yang dibuat tanganku karena pegal.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Cho.. Kyu.. Hyuun.. ngghh.. haahhh!"

Aku membiarkan cairan putih itu membasahi sprai tempat tidurku. Ini semua membuatku menjadi lebih nyaman dan.. tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang sedang ku cetak di _printer_ ruangan kesekretariatan. Aku menopang berat kepalaku dengan lengan kananku, sambil sesekali mengembungkan pipiku karena bosan.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hangeng Hyung tanpa sepengetahuanku masuk ke dalam ruangan, menarik kursiku hingga menubruk tembok di sisi kiri ruangan. Kedua lengannya memenjarakan kepalaku, hingga kedua mata kami saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat khas miliknya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Hentikan, Hyung! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun" aku mendorong pipinya dengan telunjukku.

Menyadari ada yang datang, aku pun memalingkan kepalaku ke arah pintu masuk.

"Heechul Hyung!" aku mendorong tubuh Hangeng Hyung dan mencoba bangkit, namun Heechul Hyung sudah terlanjur pergi.

"Kejar dia!" titahku pada Hangeng Hyung

"Tidak! Biarkan saja" Hangeng Hyung berdiri dan malah duduk di tempatnya, membuka map, menyibukan dirinya dengan kegiatan kemahasiswaannya. Aku hanya mendesahkan napas panjang dan pergi untuk membagikan berkas pemberitahuan acara yang kemarin rusak karena ulah teman-teman Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, aku melihat sosok Kyuhyun di sisi lorong bersama dua orang yeoja. Kyuhyun terlihat melihat partitur musik yang diberikan salah satu yeoja itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Aku hanya diam dari kejauhan, memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun terlihat sangat keren dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang berpikir mencari nada yang tepat. Tidak salah jika ia masuk ke jurusan seni musik.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit malu, namun senyuman tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Ia begitu mempesona, bisa saja ia menjadi idola kampus nantinya.

"Sungmin? Sungmin Hyung?"

'_**sial, aku ketahuan'**_

"K-Kyuhyun, anyeong" aku tersenyum sambil sedikit melambaikan tanganku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arahku. Kulihat kedua yeoja itu sudah pergi, apa aku melamunkannya begitu lama?

"Ah! Aku harus membagikan kertas ini pada seluruh jurusan. Kau sendiri?"

"Menuju kelasku. Pergi bersama?" akupun mengangguk, menyamakan langkah Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyerahkan kertas itu pada ketua kelas, Kyuhyun menahanku yang akan pergi menuju kelas lain.

"Kalian, cepatlah minta maaf!" titah Kyuhyun kepada empat orang temannya yang kemarin mengerjaiku, walaupun tidak sengaja.

"Ah aniya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalian tidak sengaja" aku berupaya seramah mungkin, aku memang tidak merasa marah karena kejadian kemarin.

"Maaf, kami sudah salah orang. Aku Shim Changmin, kekasih Kyuhyun" ucap seorang namja yang kupikir, cukup manis dan tampan. Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya dengan cepat memukul kepala Changmin.

'_**Kekasih?'**_

"Maaf, maafkan kami.." tiga orang lainnya juga bergantian mengucapkan maaf. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil terus berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Hyung, ini Lee Jonghyun, disebelahnya Choi Minho, dan itu Lee Taemin, kekasih Minho"

'_**Kekasih? Semudah itu mereka mengakui hubungan seperti itu?'**_

"Ah ne, aku Lee Sungmin. Tolong jangan terlalu berlebihan, yang kemarin itu sungguh tidak apa-apa" akupun pamit pada mereka, untuk kembali melakukan tujuan awalku.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, setelah pulang dari kampus dan memberi makan Kakao, aku melangkah menuju apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan baju yang kupinjam kemarin. Kebetulan apartemen kami hanya berjarak 300 meter, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Aku memencet bel apartemennya, aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun ada sudah pulang atau belum. Aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya, aku hanya mengira-ngira mungkin ia sudah pulang. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pintu, Kyuhyun sepertinya ada di dalam.

"Ya? Huh? Sungmin Hyung?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali untuk memastikan yang ku lihat saat ini adalah benar.

"Ah masuklah. Maaf, aku terbiasa tidak memakai baju selama di apartemen" aku hanya bergumam, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungku.

'_**semudah itu namja ini meminta maaf? Apa ia sengaja membuatku terus melihat tubuhnya?'**_

Brruughhh

"Aw! Ah sungguh ceroboh" aku mengumpat pada diriku yang bodoh karena tidak melihat ada tangga kecil di depan pintu hingga terjatuh. Kakiku sedikit sakit karena menghantam lantai apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?!"

Kyuhyun membantuku berdiri, akupun reflek menaruh tanganku di bahu Kyuhyun.

'_**Damn! Aku menyentuhnya!'**_

Aku menatap mata Kyuhyun sedikit lalu melepas pegangan tanganku. Panas tubuhnya bahkan terasa sekali oleh sensor kulitku, aroma maskulinnya, ah sudahlah aku tidak ingin _turn on_ di sini.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin menyerahkan ini dan akan segera pergi. Terimakasih pinjaman bajunya, aku pamit. Selamat sore" aku menyerahkan _paper bag_ itu dan segera balik arah. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin pulang.

"Hyung, tunggu!"

"Ne?" aku membalikan tubuhku

"Hati-hati di jalan. Apa perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku pergi" aku melambaikan tanganku dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar harus menjernihkan pikiranku, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang vulgar tentang Kyuhyun.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit bagian bawahku. Aku berhenti di depan cermin besar kamar, melihat tubuhku dari pantulan cermin itu. Aku menyentuh pipi chubbyku, leher, dada, perut dan sedikit berhenti di tempat handuk itu melilit tubuhku.

"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menyukaiku?"

Akupun melepas handuk itu perlahan, hingga tubuh nakedku terpampang jelas di cermin. Aku melihat milikku yang ereksi, tangan kananku kuarahkan ke sana. Meremasnya pelan dan dengan perlahan mengocoknya.

'_**membayangkan Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini padaku, apakah sudah keterlaluan?'**_

"Hhhh.. ngghh~" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, rasa nikmat menyerang saraf bagian pribadiku itu.

'_**Kyuhyun dengan tubuh seksinya, berlutut, menghisap milikku dengan bibir tebalnya yang menyentuh genitalku'**_

"Kyuhyun! Aahh.. lebih ku-kuat.." aku mempercepat dan memperkuat kocokanku di bawah sana

'_**lidahnya dengan nakal bermain di kepala kejantananku, dengan cepat hingga salivanya membasahi milikku'**_

"Kyuhyun! Aahhh… faster…oohh… ahh!"

Dan semua bayangan nakalku akan Kyuhyun hanya terus berputar di otakku, bermenit-menit menikmati Kyuhyun walau dalam imajinasiku saja. Dan semuanya terasa sudah sangat mengumpul di saluran spermaku. Ada rasa bersalah, namun aku hanya tidak bisa menghentikan ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN AAAHH!"

Spermaku mengotori tanganku, cermin dan juga sedikit lantai kamarku. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku mencapai klimaksku dengan membayangkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari setelahnya, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu Kyuhyun. hanya beberapa kali melihatnya dengan beberapa temannya. Changmin memang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. mereka bahkan sering kulihat makan berdua di kantin kampus tanpa Jonghyun, Taemin maupun Minho. Aku tidak peduli, ah hanya berusaha tidak peduli. Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun masih menjadi objek permainan soloku. Dan sedikit sakit jika memikirkan ada kemungkinan Changmin atau siapapun adalah kekasihnya.

Jadwalku sudah selesai pukul sepuluh pagi dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menonton Hangeng Hyung latihan basket dengan teman-temannya. Di sana ada beberapa yeoja yang juga ikut menyemangati kedua tim yang bertanding. Aku duduk di sisi lapangan, menyemangati Hangeng Hyung dari sini.

Seorang namja yang berperan menjadi wasit mengentikan permainan babak kedua. Hangeng Hyung berlari ke arahku, akupun menyerahkan handuk kecil dan air mineral untuknya.

"Lelah?"

"Min, kau begitu manis dan perhatian. Jadilah namja chinguku"

"Hentikan Hyung, ayo pulang"

Akupun berdiri, membuat perbincangan itu terputus. Hangeng Hyung menyusulku, ia merangkul ku dengan tangan kanannya. Kami terus berjalan dan melihat Heechul Hyung sedang berjalan dengan Sulli dan Sohee.

"Lihatlah, namja cantik itu seperti saudara kembar Sulli dan Sohee" bisik Hangeng Hyung padaku, aku hanya mendengus. Aku sudah cukup lelah mendengar Hangeng Hyung selalu mengeluh tentang Heechul Hyung.

"Itu kenapa hubungan kalian tidak pernah berkembang, Hyung!"

"Oh ya, acara musik akhir bulan ini apa kau berniat ikut?" tanya Hangeng Hyung mengalihkan permbicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin, tapi aku ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk junior kita"

"Kalau begitu, kau bergabung saja dengan junior yang akan ikut. Kemarin ada yang memberitahuku ada peserta duet dan ia membutuhkan gitaris untuk mengiringi mereka"

"Jinjja? Baiklah, berikan saja nomor ponselnya padaku" aku tersenyum, Hangeng Hyung semakin kuat merangkulku. Tanpa ku tahu, ada sosok yang melihatku dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore ini aku berencana bertemu dengan juniorku itu. Sudah hampir 10 menit dan _frozen greentea_-ku sudah menemaniku di sini. Aku menikmati suasana café beraroma kayu ini, sedikit melamunkan Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tak kutemui.

"Oppa? Sungmin oppa?" aku mengadahkan kepalaku, di sana sudah berdiri seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang cukup cantik.

"Ne? kau Gyuri?"

"Iya Oppa, kenalkan aku Gyuri dan ini Kyuhyun"

'_**Yeah, aku berurusan lagi dengan namja ini'**_

"Ah, Kyuhyun, anyeong. Lama tidak bertemu" aku menyunggingkan senyumku, yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Mereka berdua duduk dihadapanku. Gyuri menyerahkan beberapa lembar partitur lagu yang akan mereka bawakan nanti.

'_**Lagu cinta, because of love'**_

Aku mengeluarkan gitar pink-ku dan mencoba memainkan nadanya di senar yang ku petik. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa, oh dia tertawa karena candaan Gyuri. Aku pun hanya memfokuskan diriku pada partitur di hadapanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau jangan main-main terus" Gyuri menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sambil tertawa

Kyuhyun yang memang menjahili Gyuri hanya menahan tawanya, seakan tidak memperdulikan aku di sini.

"Kyuhyun! mulai dengan nada yang benar! Aku lelah tertawa" Gyuri lagi-lagi menepuk lengan atas Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya karena lelah.

"Aku sudah cukup mempelajarinya. Ini ku bawa pulang, sampai bertemu lagi di kampus" aku berhenti bermain gitar dan memasukannya ke _case_ berbahan kayu yang kubawa.

"Ah Oppa, maaf kalau kami terlalu banyak bercanda"

"Ah bukan karena itu, aku butuh tempat yang sunyi untuk berlatih. Aku duluan"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah berjam-jam diam di taman hingga langit berubah gelap, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun di jalan, aku tergoda untuk masuk ke kedai kecil yang biasa menjual babi panggang dan soju. Sendiri, aku memesan dua botol soju dan satu porsi daging babi. Hanya sedikit mabuk tidak akan buruk, kan?

'_**Apa yang ku pikirkan? Cho Kyuhyun, tolong enyahlah'**_

Aku menuangkan minuman berakohol itu ke dalam gelas kecil. Dengan sekali teguk, aku menghabiskan seluruh cairan itu. Rasa panas terasa membakar tenggorokanku, namun setelahnya tubuhku hanya terasa lebih nyaman.

'_**Cih, aku cemburu?'**_

Gelas-gelas berikutnya ku habiskan dengan _one-shoot_. Toleransi alkoholku tidak terlalu baik, aku sudah terlalu pusing bahkan hanya dengan satu botol.

"Cho Kyuhyun, pabbo! Haahhh aku…."

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melihatnya sedikit menggumam dan ia tak sadarkan diri, kepalanya membentur meja plastik di hadapannya. Aku pun menghampiri ahjumma pemilik kedai dan membayar pesanan Sungmin Hyung. Aku tidak tahu jika aku tidak di sini bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Hyung!"

Aku meraih lengan kanannya dan melampirkannya di bahuku. Aku menggendongnya di punggungku, kepalanya tersandar sepenuhnya di bahuku. Tangan kiriku membawa gitar Sungmin Hyung. Bau alkohol tercium saat ia menggumam, aku hanya terus berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya dengan motor _sport_-ku.

Setelah kesulitan memasuki bus dengan Sungmin Hyung dan gitar yang harus ku bawa, aku mendudukannya di samping jendela, sementara aku disisinya, mengantisipasi ia jatuh. Kudengar ia masih saja menggumam tidak jelas, dengan tubuh yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Aku sendiri menyamankan diriku karena pegal setelah hampir sepuluh menit menggendongnya. Aku menatap wajah Sungmin Hyung yang memerah, lalu mengalihkannya ke suasana malam kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai.

'_**Hampir dua minggu ini aku menghabiskan waktu menjadi stalker. Apa yang kuharapkan dari namja sepertimu, Hyung?'**_

Aku masih saja sibuk melihat suasana di luar bus, sedikit terasa ada pergerakan dari Sungmin Hyung. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah kanan, aku reflek mengangkat tangan kananku di samping kepala Sungmin Hyung, menangkap kepalanya yang hampir saja terantuk kaca di sebelahnya.

"Padahal ku biarkan saja ia terantuk kaca" aku menggumam kecil, aku bukannya membenci Sungmin Hyung, hanya saja, ia dan namja tinggi itu, ah sudahlah.

Bus hanya berisikan empat orang, termasuk aku dan Sungmin Hyung. Masih sekitar setengah jam lagi untuk sampai ke halte dekat apartemenku. Aku sedikit mengantuk, hingga aku memutuskan untuk melingkarkan tangan kananku ke pinggang Sungmin Hyung agar aku bisa menahannya jika ia tiba-tiba terjatuh atau terantuk lagi.

Kepalanya bersender di bahu kananku, aku juga menyamankan kepalaku di atas kepala Sungmin Hyung. Aroma alkohol dan harumnya tubuh Sungmin bercampur, rambut cokelatnya menyapa kulit pipiku, ah lebih baik aku tidur sebelum muncul niatan di pikiranku untuk menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh~" aku bernapas lega saat menidurkan tubuh Sungmin Hyung di tempat tidurku. Aku tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana lagi, apartemenku adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Aku membuka sepatu dan jaket putih-biru yang ia kenakan, dan ia terlihat nyaman akan itu.

"Ngghh.. Kyu~"

Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin Hyung, niatanku untuk berganti baju kuurungkan karenanya. Ia memanggil namaku dengan… sangat seksi. Aku mendekatinya, duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menghadapkan tubuhku padanya. Wajahnya sangat merah, dengan aroma alkohol yang kuat setiap ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Haruskah ku katakan, kau itu cantik Hyung?" aku memandangnya kagum.

"Kyu.. ngghh.. Kyuhyun-ah.." aku terus memandanginya, desahan semakin terdengar saat ia mengigau. Dan aku tercekat saat tangan Sungmin Hyung turun, memasuki celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan, terlihat ia meraba miliknya sendiri.

"Kyuhh~ hhh.. aahh…" desahannya terdengar seperti bisikan, kepalanya bergerak ke arah kanan seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Hyung.." aku memanggil namanya pelan, sambil ku sentuh sedikit pipinya yang merona.

"Kyuh~ ah~ panggil namaku.." tangan Sungmin Hyung masih saja bergerak pelan namun teratur, sementara ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan.

"Sungmin.." ucapku dengan sedikit desahan, Sungmin Hyung tampak bereaksi dengan panggilanku. Tanpa ragu aku menurunkan kepalaku, lalu menyentuhkan bibirku ke atas bibir plum Sungmin Hyung. Aku menekannya, hingga ku rasa Sungmin memberikan responnya. Aku memberanikan diri membuka kedua belah bibirku, meletakan bibir atas Sungmin diantaranya lalu melumatnya pelan.

"Hhhh.." kudengar helaan kasar dari Sungmin. Terasa gerakan tangannya di bawah sana semakin cepat dan kuat, melihatnya membuat gairahku semakin besar. Kulumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian. Kugigit pelan hingga ia merintih, hingga aku memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

Walaupun responnya terhadap ciumanku tidaklah kuat, tapi aku tahu Sungmin sedang berusaha mencapai klimaksnya dengan gerakan tangannya. Beberapa kali kurasa bibirnya bergetar kecil, hingga napasnya yang semakin berat dan pendek.

Perlahan ku tarik tangan Sungmin dari sana, menahannya di sisi tubuhnya. Kuturunkan ciumanku ke rahangnya yang cukup tegas, menyusurinya dengan lidahku.

"Ngghh.. K.. yu.." ia menggeliat, tangannya sedikit meronta. Aku semakin kuat menahan tangannya, kuputuskan untuk menggoda lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Milikku menegang, aku menyamankan posisiku dengan berada di atas tubuh Sungmin. Menekan milikku ke paha Sungmin, sementara aku mencicipi setiap inci tubuhnya dengan bibirku.

"sshhh.. uuuhh.." ia mendesis, saat aku membuka baju hijau tuanya dan menggoda nipplenya dengan bibirku. Aku mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya, posisinya terlihat pasrah, aku semakin gila menghisap dan menjilati nipplenya. Dadanya membusung saat aku menggigit kecil tonjolan kemerahan itu, pergerakan itu membuat genital kami menekan satu sama lain.

Aku tak tahan lagi, dengan cepat kulepas kemeja abu-abu milikku beserta celana dan boxerku. Bergantian, akupun membuka penutup bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin hingga kami sudah sama-sama telanjang. Beberapa detik aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengagumi tubuhnya, juniornya tampak kemerahan dengan sedikit cairan yang sudah membasahinya.

"Aku harap kau akan merasakannya, Lee.. Sung.. Min.."

Aku menurunkan tubuhku, mengambil junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutku. Ku rasa dan ku ingat baik-baik sensasi saat milik Sungmin saat bersentuhan dengan indera perasaku. Asing, namun aku sungguh menikmatinya. Tubuh Sungmin membuatku menjadi gila, niatan untuk menyentuhnya bahkan muncul saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Hhhh.. ahh~ yaah~ haahhh~" tubuh Sungmin bergetar, kepala juniornya ku hisap pelan. Aku bergerak terus dari kepala hingga pangkal junior Sungmin, kedua jariku bergerak ke atas, mencubit kecil nipple Sungmin yang menegang.

Aku mengeluarkan milik Sungmin dari mulutku, bibirku bergerak melumat kulit kejantanan Sungmin dari sisi kanannya. Bibir dan lidahku membasahi bagian bawah batang kejantanannya, hingga aku menghisap pelan twinsball Sungmin untuk beberapa saat.

"Cho.. Kyuhh-aahh~" aku menghisap lagi kepala kejantanan Sungmin, terasa miliknya yang panas dan sudah menegang. Aku dengan cepat melepasnya, berdiri dan mengambil lube yang biasa kugunakan untuk kegiatan 'solo'ku dan membalurkannya ke batangku yang juga sudah menegang. Rasa dingin dan sejuk menyergap saraf kejantananku, bersiap untuk merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan menjepit.

Aku merangkak dari ujung tempat tidur, mengambil kedua kaki Sungmin dan meletakannya ke kedua bahu lebarku. Aku merendahkan tubuhku, mencium mata dan bibirnya sebentar sebelum memasukinya.

"Aku akan perlahan, ku pastikan kau akan selalu mendesah untukku, Sungmin-ah"

Aku mengarahkan milikku ke depan single hole Sungmin, menekan-nekan kepala kejantananku untuk memperlebar otot anus Sungmin agar tidak terlalu menyakitinya.

"Kyuhyun! aaahh~~ haaahh~" tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah saat kepala kejantananku sudah mulai memasukinya, aku mengelus rambut cokelat tua Sungmin, mencoba bersikap lembut saat aku menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sangat ketat.

"Sunghh.. minhh.." aku berjengit, juniorku terselimuti oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan seakan menariknya untuk terus masuk. Perlahan ku tarik juniorku, wajah Sungmin terlihat kesakitan dengan napas yang tertahan. Aku memelankan gerakanku, kutusuk lagi milikku perlahan hingga mneyentuh sesuatu yang membuat junior Sungmin semakin mencuat.

"Aaahh!" aku terkejut saat ada cairan yang membasahi perutku, Sungmin sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya berpeluh, terlihat semakin seksi dan aku terus saja menghujamkan milikku. Tanpa tahu apa Sungmin menyadari kegiatan ini dan menyukai setiap sentuhanku.

Tanganku bergerak, jariku menggelitik kaki hingga paha Sungmin sementara milikku masih bergerak teratur. Kupijat pelan kedua belah butt Sungmin, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan. Klimaksku semakin dekat, desahan Sungmin menguat dan terdengar seperti rintihan. Aku memejamkan mataku, fokus pada cairanku yang sudah memenuhi lubang kecil di kejantananku.

"Hhhhhh… Ngghhh AAAHHH SSUNGMIIN!" kubiarkan cairanku memenuhi lubangnya. Lelah, kupeluk tubuhnya lalu sedikit berpikir apa yang akan terjadi esok saat ia menemukan kondisi kami yang sangat berantakan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku mencintainya. Aku melakukan ini, dengan perasaanku yang tulus padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dengan kepalaku yang masih sangat sakit. Bagian bawahku, perih dan sangat mempersulit setiap gerakanku. Aku menyadari sudah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun samar-samar tapi aku tahu semalam sudah melakukannya. Tidak ingin semuanya semakin berantakan, aku sekarang hanya ingin cepat pergi dari sini.

Dengan cepat kupakai semua pakaianku, tanpa meninggalkan memo apapun aku beranjak menuju apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya saja aku takut bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, terlalu membingungkan untuk membahas hal ini dengannya

.

.

.

"Hyung!" aku berlari ke arah Hangeng Hyung dan memeluknya erat. Kutumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kebingunganku di sana, tanpa peduli bahwa orang-orang di kantin memperhatikan kegiatan kami. Hangeng Hyung membalas pelukanku sebentar, merangkulku dan membawaku keluar dari kantin menuju tempat yang lebih tersembunyi.

Aku bercerita semuanya pada Hangeng Hyung, kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya yang lebar. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap dan mendekap tanganku.

"Sungmin Hyung!" kalimatku terpotong saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku, aku beranjak dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kejadian semalam, anggap tidak pernah terjadi. Itu, hanya kebodohan kita" aku meraih tangan Hangeng Hyung dan menariknya pergi dari sana.

"Sungmin, kajima" Kyuhyun menarik lengan kirikku untuk menghentikan langkahku.

"Hentikan, jangan memaksanya!" Hangeng Hyung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun hingga ia sedikit terjungkal.

"Hyung, sudahlah ayo pergi" aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin rumit. Namun satu sosok berhenti dan menghalangi jalanku.

"Tan Hangeng, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjawabnya" ucap sosok itu pada Hangeng Hyung.

Aku tak ada pilihan lain selain melepas tautan tanganku dengan Hangeng Hyung. Aku sedikit berlari untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga, sudahlah aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Namun dari kejauhan aku melihat, Hangeng Hyung dan Heechul Hyung yang sedang berciuman.

"Akhirnya, ada salah satu dari mereka menurunkan egonya" ucapku pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihat Kyuhyun yang diam di sana dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku? Untuk apa? Apa ada masalah dengan egoku?" nada bicaraku meninggi, tapi kulihat ia hanya bergerak maju ke arahku.

"Jangan katakan yang semalam itu hanya kebodohan"

"Lalu apa? Anggap saja kita sama-sama tidak menyadari kegiatan itu, walaupun kau sendiri dalam keadaan sadar"

"Aku tidak melakukannya begitu saja, aku mencintaimu Hyung"

"Mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah seniormu di kampus! Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintaiku sementara kau selalu bersama dengan satu namja yang mengaku sebagai kekasihmu dan kau bahkan seakan tidak mempedulikanku saat kita bersama Gyuri kemarin?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu?

"Atau aku hanya menjadi pemuas nafsumu saat bermasturbasi?"

"Aku…" aku kehilangan kata-kataku, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan perasaan ini dengan perlahan. Tolong mengertilah, aku mencintaimu. Kejadian semalam, jangan anggap itu kebodohan"

"Kyu sudahlah. Biarkan semua ini selesai sampai di sini. Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi" aku menepis tangannya yang hendak menyentuhku.

"Hubungan kita tidaklah wajar, aku juga tidak mau orang-orang beranggapan aneh tentang kita" tambahku dan segera pergi menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Akhir bulan Februari ini, acara musik yang diselenggarakan oleh fakultas pun terselenggarakan dengan lancar dan sukses. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menjadi panitia dan tidak menjadi pengisi acara itu. Tentang ia dan Kyuhyun, semuanya sudahlah berakhir. Mereka berjalan di kehidupan mereka masing-masing, tanpa saling mengganggu ataupun mengungkit yang lalu. Ada rasa bersalah, rindu bahkan cinta di sana. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana harus memulainya. Karena jujur, mereka sama-sama tersiksa saat jauh dan tidak bersama.

Penampilan terakhir adalah dari Kyuhyun dan Gyuri, mereka tampil dengan sangat baik. Iringan petikan gitar dari Jonghyun melengkapi itu, Sungmin hanya tersenyum menikmati penampilan mereka, terutama penampilan dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa berdusta kalau penampilan Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat bagus, Sungmin sangatlah menyukai suara Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali ia mendengarnya dari radio kampus dan itu jauh dari kata buruk.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan untuk seseorang yang berarti untukku malam ini. Aku ingin menjelaskan perasaan ini secara perlahan padanya. Untuk itu sebelumnya, ijinkan aku untuk memulainya. Seseorang bermata foxy, aku menunggu" Kyuhyun tersenyum di akhir pengakuannya itu. Semua orang tak bereaksi, bukannya mereka tak menghargai hanya kondisi ini terlampau kikuk.

Dan seseorang bermata foxy, yang memakai _name-tag_ kepanitiaan bernama Lee Sungmin itu menyambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukan begitu namja itu turun dari _stage_. Kyuhyun balas mendekapnya, Tanpa kata mereka mengerti. Mereka sama-sama membuang ego dan akan memulai kisah mereka dengan cinta, mulai dari detik ini.

* * *

THE END


End file.
